oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Monica
Monica, Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love interest, is a tetaragonist in the series. In one episode (Don't Rock The Cradle) She seems to have a child (meaning that Oggy is the uncle to it). She visits Oggy's house every now and then. In another episode (Sitcom) they fight each other. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Character Data *Hair Color: Blonde *Fur Color: Blue (Similar to Oggy's but lighter) *Eye Color: Deep Periwinkle *Nose Color: Red *Shoe Color: Pink, Magenta, Neon Green *Tummy Color: Pink *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: New Hollandia Personality She is tomboyish. She had the skates since she was born. She likes playing with Jack and is stronger than Jack. In the episode Sitcom, she was angry with Jack and she destroyed some things in Oggy's house. She also never cries like Olivia or Oggy. In Season 3, she wears a pink skirt and pink Mary Janes. Appearance She looks like Oggy because they are twins but Monica has Darker fur than Oggy. She is born with Pink Ears, Pink Hands, a Pink Tail, Red Cheeks, pink, magenta-purple, and lime-green roller skates on her Ears and Yellow hair which are tied like pigtails. Her daughter, Selina, look like her mother but looks more like Jack. Episodes She Appeared In * She is the rarely seen character as she appeared in only in few Episodes which are as follow: Season 2 *Love & Kisses (First Appearance) *Go For It, Jack! *Soldier for a Day (Frame) *Don't Rock the Cradle! *Sitcom *Sky Diving Season 3 *Deep Trouble (Minor Appearance) *Formula 1 (Minor Appearance) Season 4 * Oggy Is Getting Married! (Featuring Olivia) Season 6 * Oggy's Sister Season 7 * Oggy the Babysitter * Extreme Indoor Sports * The Power Of Love * Freefall Jump * Sharing Oggy * Situation Comedy * Soldier Oggy (Frame) (Last Appearance) Season 3 *Deep Trouble (Minor Appearance) *Formula 1 (Minor Appearance) Season 4 * Oggy Is Getting Married! (Featuring Olivia) Season 6 * Oggy's Sister Season 7 * Oggy the Babysitter * Extreme Indoor Sports * The Power Of Love * Freefall Jump * Sharing Oggy * Situation Comedy * Soldier Oggy (Frame) (Last Appearance) Family Members *Wendy (Grandmother) *Soto (Father) *Matilda (Mother) *Oggy (Brother) *Olivia (Sister-In-Law) *Jack (Cousin/Love-Interest) *Hoard (Nephew) *Selina (Daughter) Friends *Jack (Love-Interest) *Oggy (Brother) *Olivia Trivia *In Soldier For A Day and Soldier Oggy there is a picture of Monica with long legs in the drill instructor's bedroom. *In Extreme Indoor Sports, Monica can uses fly swatter to swat the cockroaches. *She had the rollerskates since she was born. *Her phone number is +444 333 222. *She also appears in the flash game "Oggy's Whack Them All". *Her name can be seen on the paper when she gave Jack her number as she leaves. Differences between all Seasons/Episodes: *Some episodes in Season 2, she wears pink rollerskates. Her eyes looks normal and her two pony tails have no bows shown tied to it. *In Deep Trouble and Formula 1 (Remastered Only), she looks different than her most appearances in Season 3. She wears a pink skirt and no rollerskates. Instead, she wears pink shoes and her eyes irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's eyes sometimes. Also, her nose is irregularly shaped, similar to Oggy's nose. *In Oggy Is Getting Married, She seems to be fat because her body is irregularly shaped. and her nose is irregularly shaped, Similar To Olivia's Nose. **Oggy's Sister never appear in Season 1 and 5. **Oggy's Sister appear in Seasons 2-4 and 6-7. Gallery Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg Monica.jpg|Monica said goodbye E73aqi.jpg|Monica's phone number Monica-Cat.png|Oh yeah! Monica looking.jpg|Monica shocked in Love and Kisses. downloadrhy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h31m53s153.png|angry Monica Monica and Jack arguing Sitcom.png|Monica and Jack arguing in Sitcom. vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h32m04s8.png Captain and Oggy's sister and grandmother.png|Monica in Season 3 season4.png|Monica In Season 4 (Oggy is getting Married) SoldierForADayMonicaCameo.png|Soldier for a Day cameo Artwork by her fans Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg monica_by_arctica_ice_cat-d483euo.jpg Christmas carols by arctica ice cat-d4ixkqy.jpg Untitled 20.png|Artwork by Ralphjeremy Olivia and Monica (Cat Girls).jpg Polls Do you like Monica? Yes No Sometimes es:Monica pl:Monica Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Protagonists